The purpose of this effort is to determine the feasibility and utility of a microcomputer based series of neuropsychological tests that incorporate visual, auditory, and motor skills. The objective is to develop a microprocessor hardware system that: 1) is relatively inexpensive (under $10,000); 2) is found pleasant and satisfying to interact with by the patient; 3) can generate multisensory stimuli (visual, auditory); 4) can generate sophisticated, graphic displays; 5) allows for complex patient-visual display interactions suitable for assessing previous technologically unavailable psychological abilities (e.g., visuoperceptual constructional tasks); and 6) is compatible for use with available clinical assessment programs. Primary consideration will be given to development of automated versions of tasks similar to the following frequently used clinical instruments: Trailmaking Test; Benton Visual Retention Test (BVRT); and Token Test. Emphasis will be on development of a meaningful, user-friendly, system within hardware and software limitations of an inexpensive system. The development of graphical displays, man-machine interface and scoring functions should be accomplished in Phase I. The equivalence between the computerized procedures and current pen and pencil techniques will be analyzed. Initial data for assessing the ability to discriminate among relevant populations will be obtained. This is a resubmission of research grant No. MH 39889-01.